Nobody There
by BKDaemon
Summary: A young girl who thought the yautja were the things of movies suddenly finds that she has become the prey...
1. You Aren't Alone

Author's Note:  
This is my first story, bear with me. Reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer:  
I do not own anything but my clothes, ideas and made up characters.  
3 Dæmon aka GG

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

_Flickering lights illuminated the deserted hallway littered with the remains of shattered glass. Corpses sprawled across desks and chairs, the blood still draining from their cold beings. A waver of movement and a soft scraping noise captures my attention, causing me to freeze mid-step and glance about wildly for the source. Slowly one of the lifeless bodies begins to move, attempting to sit up. My heart and mind racing, I hurried over to the doors and one by one, pulled the small trash bins that held them open away. I knew that it wouldn't stop these things for very long. Continuing down the hallway, I dared to glance back as more of the recent dead began to rise. Mentally swearing, I began to run faster, looking for a room that didn't have glass windows. It felt like an eternity but was only mere moments before I found what I was searching for. Reaching for the cold door knob, I twisted it, but luck seemed to be against me as I began to pound on the door. "Please! Someone let me in! Please!" I begged._

_The heavy door swung open and pairs of hands pulled me inside the dark room. I began to scream until a pair of rather strong hands were clapped across my mouth, stifling the noise easily. "Hush child, we don't want them to know where we hide." A voice hissed in my ear. I nodded; my eyes were wide with fear of what would happen if we were found. The lights above us flicked on and I could see the faces of my 'rescuers'. They were a grim bunch of people; armed with what little guns they could find._

_There was a soft tap at the door and my breath hitched in my throat. Moving towards the door, I unlocked it, opening it slightly. A putrid breath of air entered my nose and I gagged, getting a good look at the zombie before my mind put two and two together. Screaming, I attempted to slam the door, but was met with resistance as more and more of the zombies began to try and push it open. "Help me! Don't just stand there like idiots!" I shrieked, now going into full panic mode. They came to their senses and slowly helped me push the door shut and lock it. I slumped to the floor, trying to remove the image from my mind. _

_There was a partial avulsion of the skin on the creature's face, the layers of skin covering the glaring red eyes only slightly. Whoever had killed this man took the time to eviscerate him. Trailing on the ground were the internal organs leaving the chest cavity empty._

_I shuddered as the fresh image came back to mind. One of the women kneeled before me, placing a gloved hand on my shoulder; she gave it a gentle squeeze. "Its okay honey, we'll be all right," the soft murmur came as I threw my arms around her neck, sobbing hysterically._

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

I shot up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat and shaking uncontrollably. Hugging my knees to my chest I let out a choked sob. Upon glancing around the pitch black room, my eyes landed on the mirror that was across from my bed and I quickly averted my eyes.

Taking several deep breaths in attempt to calm myself, I felt my eyelids begin to droop with sleepiness. It was then I noticed the ringing in my ears accompanied by soft clicks and chirps. Pushing them to the back of my head, I buried myself underneath the covers falling asleep shortly thereafter.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

I awoke to the blissful sounds of screaming and pounding on my door. "KIANNA GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OUT OF BED!" Ah, how I do love my older brother.

"I'm coming, hold your horses, for Christ's sake," I mumbled, rolling out of my bed. The cold hardwood floor had a rather nice sobering effect. Flinging the door open, I shot a nasty glare at my smirking brother, who wisely began to bolt for the stairs. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" I screeched chasing after him, taking the steps two at a time.

In the process of chasing my brother down, I failed to see his friend lurking around the corner. Our skulls met with a sickening crack.

I stumbled backwards, watching the stars flashing across my eyes. "Well aren't you pretty," I crooned to the little flashes. "Yo, Ki are you okay?" Jeremy asked, now slightly concerned seeing how I was trying to focus on the stars that danced across my vision still. "Perfectly fine, now where did Eric go? He has hell to pay for waking me up," I growled.

Jeremy need not to have pointed because I spotted him pulling a waffle out of the toaster. Walking over I snatched it from his hands and hopped up on the counter. "Why thank you kind sir, for making my breakfast," I said snidely.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Plopping down on the sturdy wood chair, I glanced at the windows that were popping up in the lower left corner of my screen. Most were from my friends, but one in particular grabbed my attention.

§Chat log§

cookiesncreme says: u aren't alone

cookiesncreme says: it happens 2 me 2

cookiesncreme says: theyre watching us

cookiesncreme says: u cant see them but they can see us

ªºþ-Ýäûtjä-þºª says: Uh, who is this?

cookiesncreme says: the hunters have become the hunted

ªºþ-Ýäûtjä-þºª says: Excuse me?

cookiesncreme says: the worm has turned

cookiesncreme says: you cant hide

ªºþ-Ýäûtjä-þºª says: Hide from whom? Who are you?

ªºþ-Ýäûtjä-þºª says: Hello?

cookiesncreme is now offline.

§End chat log§

Now I was thoroughly freaked out. It wasn't everyday that I get messages from apparently mentally unstable people named cookiesncreme. Their messages albeit confusing, did spark my curiosity, leaving me with several questions.

Shrugging it off, I opened up a browser going through my daily routine of checking forums and other websites. Seeing as how nothing was new, I minimized the browser and headed back downstairs.

Pulling open the sliding glass door, I stepped outside into our lush backyard. Glancing around, I called out to my older brother, "Eric I'll be back in a bit!" That said and done, I scrambled over the wood fence into the heavily treed area behind our house.

Trailing my fingers against the rough bark, I allowed myself to sigh. Glancing to the sky, hidden by the massive amounts of leaves, I continued to weave between the trees. Something felt wrong, terribly wrong. The silence was beginning to scare me. In attempts to comfort myself I began to sing softly.

_There's someone inside me that softly kills everyone around_

_They don't know they're dead to me 'cause intent never makes a sound_

_All along they found I strangled lovers who've learned from slower hands_

_With these eleven minutes I could teach you what I am_

_You're sick, sick as all the_

_Secrets that you deny_

_Sins like skeletons are so very hard to hide_

_You're sick, sick as all the_

_Secrets that you deny_

_Sins like skeletons are so very hard to hide_

_There's an art in seclusion. Production in depression_

_If a stranger turns up missing, this song is my confession_

_Tell the tales of the trail of dead, lovers learn from slower hands_

_Losing self in myself, inner demons make demands_

Something snapped, causing me to freeze. I could hear my own heart beat as the wind whispered through the leaves and branches causing them to rustle. "Hello?" I called out tentatively. Upon receiving no reply I continued to sing.

_You're sick, sick as all the_

_Secrets that you deny_

_Sins like skeletons are so very hard to hide_

_You're sick, sick as all the_

_Secrets that you deny_

_Sins like skeletons are so very hard to hide_

_You're suffocating me, so very hard to breathe_

_My mask is growing heavy but I've forgotten who's beneath_

_You're sick, sick as all the_

_Secrets that you deny_

_Sins like skeletons are so very hard to hide_

_You're sick, sick as all the_

_Secrets that you deny_

_Sins like skeletons are so very hard to hide_

_Step. Step. Crunch._ There it was again! Now I was sure I was being followed. Attempting to act nonchalant, I rubbed my nose and glanced at the sky, the sun seemed to be setting. "Was I really out here that long?" I mused softly to myself.

Turning around I headed back towards my house when I saw a ripple in the air. Squinting my eyes I assumed it was a trick of the light. The disturbing part was the soft clicking I heard that seemed to be coming from everywhere at once.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Before I crawled into my bed I cast one last glance at the computer monitor and let out a low growl. "Who the hell is that person, and why don't they just leave me alone?!"  
Almost stomping over to the chair I let out a sigh.

§Chat log§

cookiesncreme says: uve seen 1

cookiesncreme says: the ripples in teh air

cookiesncreme says: you r being hunted

cookiesncreme says: pray that they wont kill u

cookiesncreme is now offline.

§End chat log§

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

I rolled out of bed after slamming my alarm against the closet door. Oh how I hate Mondays with a fiery passion. Barely glancing at my clothes I yanked them on in record speed. Scooping up my schoolbooks in one hand I slid down the banister, it was faster than running down the stairs. "Bye Mom!" I shouted, the door slamming behind me.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

_Ptoonk! Ptoonk!_

The balls ricocheted off the gymnasium floors and walls with astounding speed and force. I managed to dodge the speeding projectiles for quite some time before I grew exhausted. Pausing for a moment I glanced at the bleachers where I had seen a quick flash of blue light. "Probably just my imagination," I muttered, turning my head in time to see a ball speed towards me.

_Ptoonk! _

A large red mark appeared on my thigh, which felt like it was on fire. Biting my tongue I gingerly rubbed the spot where I had been pegged.

The bell rang, the awful clanging noise continuing for nearly a minute. "Only one more class to go…"

ŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁ

He switched the vision modes in his mask rapidly, noticing how only one of the pyode amedha saw the flicker of color. "Setg'in kwei ooman." The yautja thought.

His head cocked to one side, the cloaked warrior watched the tiny oomans in the middle of what looked like a gkei'moun nain-de. The yautja was intrigued by their strange game, especially when the light haired ooman became cornered like a zabin.

The warrior suppressed a roar as the harsh noise was magnified inside his mask, causing him to almost miss the soft mutterings of his prey.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

I rode the not-so-glorious bus home, pulling down the window as much as possible with some sliver of hope that I would be able to escape the stifling heat caused by so many bodies.

I had no such luck.

As soon as the giant yellow vehicle rolled to a stop, I dashed down the steps, glad to be in the fresh air once more. Yet, it still didn't help with the feeling of being watched. I recalled the strange conversation with that person, how they said something was always watching us. I shivered slightly at the disconcerting thought.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

It felt nice to be back upstairs staring at the computer screen, waiting for the screen saver to disappear. After several minutes it clicked back to my desktop, where strange symbols flashed in bright red.

For once, my geekiness came in handy.

It took me all but a few seconds to recognize the signs though I could not translate them. They were that of the yautja language.

My mind reeled at the thought. "But they do not exist! They are just aliens from stories and movies!" I had come to the conclusion that someone had gone and downloaded a font and messed with my computer.

A blood curdling shriek permeated my thoughts. Scampering out of my room and down the stairs I rushed to see what was wrong.

I was met with a gruesome sight…


	2. Broken Promise

A/N:  
I have been rather busy this last week  
Thanks for the reviews!

Happy St. Patrick's Day!

Disclaimer:  
All the music belongs to the artists.

3 Dæmon aka GG

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

_Recap:_

_A blood curdling shriek permeated my thoughts. Scampering out of my room and down the stairs I rushed to see what was wrong._

_I was met with a gruesome sight…_

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

The carcass was a bloody mess, and burnt to a crisp, past the point of being even slightly recognizable. It lay face down, the crimson colored blood seeping from between the layers of the blackened flesh. Yet somehow, something told me who it was. 

_Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my savior  
In my time of need  
Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warnings so clear_

"Mommy?" My voice came out as a choked sob. "Mommy!" I cried again, kneeling down by the bloodied corpse of my mother. "Mommy, you promised! You promised you wouldn't leave me!" Things had always been harder once my father had passed away.

_I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more  
No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart_

Tears ran down my cheeks as I began to sob. My shoulders shook violently as I clutched the still warm body to my chest.

_You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie_

I looked around through blurry eyes, and began to scream at the top of my lungs. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS? HUH? YOU DIDN'T HAVE A REASON TO GO AND KILL MY MOTHER YOU…YOU…" I tailed off; muttering words that my mother had always said were unspeakable. 

_Sparkling angel  
Couldn't see  
Your dark intentions  
Your feelings for me  
Fallen angel  
Tell me why?  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye  
I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart_

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

I looked at the police officers who had arrived in record breaking time. I sat on the couch twiddling my thumbs trying so very hard to not look at my bloodied shirt or linoleum.

"…Miss?" My head shot up as I looked at the police officer. I was sure that I looked horrible, with bloodshot eyes and the whole lot. "Yeah?" My voice cracked slightly.

_Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end  
This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path of life  
The smile when you tore me apart_

"Where were you when this happened? Can you tell us what you saw?" They began to question me, oh what fun I was having, telling them what little I knew.

_You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie_

I saw it in their eyes. Their disbelief. Their confusion. Their worry. Only a madman would believe my recollection of the past events. I was a suspect, I could tell it by looking in their all telling eyes.

_Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end_

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

I lay in bed, staring at the white ceiling with the blankets pulled up to my chin. Sleep wouldn't come easy tonight, if it came at all. I flicked my lights on. There was no point even trying to sleep now.

My computer began to make the soft _whrring_ noise as if it were trying to load something. I groaned inwardly as my messenger beeped. That person was really starting to get on my nerves.

§Chat log§

cookiesncreme says: theyll hunt u down 1 by 1  
cookiesncreme says: they kno no mercy  
cookiesncreme says: the worst is far frm over  
cookiesncreme has signed off.  


§End chat log§

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Briz'zyne cocked his head slightly thinking that perhaps he had taken this too far. It had all started off as a joke, just to make the pyode amedha think she was going hulij-bpe. The ooman nearly hit the computer and the yautja contemplated the message.

It seemed that some oomans actually believed that they existed. That thought in particular made him almost concerned. Almost.

The warrior continued to watch the ooman as she crawled back into her bed, looking slightly troubled.

Soon, soon the ooman would know that she wasn't hulij-bpe...

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

I bit my lower lip as I rolled onto my side, silent tears running down my cheeks. "Mommy, this wasn't our farewell was it?" I could almost hear her voice answering my silent question. 

I stared at the walls blankly, watching the air shimmer.

Wait. Since when does the air shimmer? I glared at it for a few moments before my head started to hurt from trying to focus on it. Mentally I shrugged it off as fatigue and closed my eyes.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

_It was a long inadequately lit corridor, strong doors muffling the tortured screams of the insane. It was cold, so terribly cold in that hallway, sending chills down my spine. It was a high security ward; the door leading to the corridor was solid steel, at least four inches thick._

_I watched unseen from a vantage point high above the people's heads. Two medical assistants clothed in white lab coats strode down the hallway to the door at the very end. Upon their careful opening of the door, a shrill laugh was heard._

_I moved my way over to the door in no big hurry. The inmate didn't look like a weirdo at first glance, with her shoulder length brown hair, hazel eyes and her fit body. She didn't look much older than 20, if anything. _

_Another shrill laugh and the girl collapsed on the bed, shrieking like a madman for no apparent reason. Her grin revealed unusually pointed teeth that looked dreadfully sharp.  
The laugh seemed to echo against the padded white walls._

"_Miss Cathy, you need to take your medicine." One of the assistants spoke, trying to calm the woman. This only caused disaster. "No! No! No! Go away I don't want the needle! It makes __**him**__ go away!" She screamed, her hazel eyes seemed to roll into the back of her head, showing only the whites of her eyes._

_It was only for a second. Her head snapped to face me, and I took a step back as she approached me slowly. "I have seen him and his handiwork ...One by one; __**he**__ will tear you family and life apart. You can not see him, but he watches over you, waiting for the moment to strike. Fear the warrior, do not try to fight him, it will only end in your death." The last word came out as a hiss._

_Moments later she was sedated, the needle removed from her arm. _

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

I shot up in bed, glancing around. I struggled to recall the woman's face and her word of warning. I inhaled sharply, those were near the exact warnings that I had received from that person. This woman named Cathy; she seemed to know what had happened to me… 

I looked at the clock on my desk and the flashing red numbers. Had I really slept that long? I never knew it was possible to sleep the day away.

Heading downstairs I grabbed some bread and threw it into the toaster and turned on the teapot. Upon hearing several soft chirps and clicks I glanced about before realizing it was just the birds sitting in the tree.

I suppressed a shudder, my mind kept going back to the strange dream. I was troubled by the fact that she was able to see me from what I say. But, what if it wasn't a dream? What if what I dreamt was actually real?

I rescued my toast from the toaster and didn't bother to butter it before I headed into the backward, scrambling over the fence.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

After several hours of walking and listening to the birds chirp I paused to look at my surroundings. An ocean of knee high grass blew in the gentle breeze making a soft _swooshing_ noise, but there seemed to be something near the center of it all.

I looked around the field of grass, a soft sigh of content escaping my throat. It was nice here, I felt like I couldn't be touched. Once the birds stopped chirping, then I became worried. 

A strange energy seemed to fill the air along with soft crackling noises, like the kind from power lines. That should have been the first sign of warning, telling me to get out of there and go home, but something kept me glued to the spot.

Suddenly a large ship appeared. Well I shouldn't say suddenly, what really happened was it slowly became visible. I cocked my head to one side. It wasn't human, that was for sure. And neither was the _thing _that was clanking down the ramp. I could almost feel the aura of power, radiating off of it. That barely helped me, seeing how as whatever it was happened to be just shimmering air.

The grasses seemed to be parted by an unseen had as whatever it was walked towards me. A soft clicking was emitted from the creature as it slowly became visible to the human eye. I shrank back slightly as I felt a sudden weight on my shoulder.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Briz'zyne studied the ooman from afar. She looked so delicate and fragile, but yet she had an amazing amount of inner strength.

The warrior strode towards his prey, musing as to why she hadn't run yet; it would certainly be fun to track a panicking ooman.

He looked down upon her, uncloaking as he tried to gently place a hand on the small shoulder of the ooman, but she still cowered slightly. Briz'zyne cocked his head slightly, watching as the human finally looked up, oh what pleasure it brought to him, being able to hear the beat of her heart increase rapidly…

He struggled with the strange language, feeling rather pleased with himself as he spoke, "Hello ooman." 


	3. Run For Your Life

A/N:

Man talk about an uber long hiatus, no?

Seeing as how school has been winding down as the holidays draw near I shall be devoted to my stories! =D

I apologize in advance if this chapter isn't that great, I have to get back in the swing of things. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

**blood shifter: **She's 17

Disclaimer:  
All the music belongs to the artists.

3 Dæmon aka GG

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

_Recap:_

_He struggled with the strange language, feeling rather pleased with himself as he spoke, "Hello ooman." _

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Talk about jaw dropping. Literally. My mind was threatening to implode on itself as I stared in shock. "Hot damn." I do feel kind of awful, that being my first words to a creature from a far away planet, but oh well. Taking a few moments to recover from the initial shock to slow down my heart rate I tentatively reached up to place my hand on his shoulder. Promptly after doing so I thanked whatever god is up there for the fact I looked up every possible thing about the yautja race.

I looked at the towering figure for a moment. I prepared to pinch myself until my mind decided to inform me this definitely wasn't a dream. A moment later I spoke again as the situation slowly seeped into my mind. "Oh god, they weren't joking." Panic began to take control of my brain. It was fight or flight and I chose the latter.

Remember kids, never ever try to outrun something that is sure as hell better than you in every way.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Briz'zyne stiffened as the warm hand was placed upon his shoulder before letting out several clicks in amusement. Nothing so small and improperly armed would be able to harm him.

Delicate ears picked up the heart beat which was promptly beginning to rise once more. He watched with silent amusement as the ooman took off running. He slowly counted off the seconds before re-cloaking and dashing after the terrified ooman.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

I mentally cursed whoever decided to place these trees close to one another along with the thick brush. I could feel the burning red welts from whipping branches and the cuts on my legs.

Already my mind began to decide it was growing tired and my legs burned with each step.

_No time for goodbye he said_

_As he faded away_

_Don't put your life in someone's hands_

_They're bound to steal it away_

_Don't hide your mistakes_

_'Cause they'll find you, burn you_

_Then he said_

My lungs began to burn, I was gasping with each breath. Through the nose and out the mouth was no longer feeding enough oxygen to my body that craved it so badly. I stumbled slightly over a fallen log, landing on my hands and knees.

_If you want to get out alive_

_Oh run for your life_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Oh run for your life_

_This is my last time she said_

_As she faded away_

_It's hard to imagine_

_But one day you'll end up like me_

_Then she said_

It took precious moments for me to get back onto my feet. My legs felt like jello, my mind urging them to collapse, to stop the torture. Instead I scampered along at a slight jog, hoping I had lost the yautja a while back.

_If you want to get out alive_

_Oh run for your life_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Oh run for your life_

_If you want to get out alive _

_Oh run for your life _

_If you want to get out alive _

_Oh run for your life_

Deciding it was safe I collapse at the base of a rather tall tree. The surrounding area was silent except my ragged breathing; that alone was enough to unnerve me. The trees were never silent.

_If I stay it won't be long_

_Till I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go I can only hope_

_That I make it to the other side_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Oh run for your life_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Oh run for:_

_If you want to get out alive _

_Oh run for your life_

_If you want to get out alive _

_Oh run for:_

_If I stay, it won't be long_

_Till I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go I can only hope_

_That I make it to the other side_

_If I stay, it won't be long_

_Till I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go, if I go_

I heard the unmistakable clicking noise. "Oh god no." I murmured, the air glimmered above me for a few moments. I stared up at him fearful of what would come next. Then everything went dark…

_Burning on the inside_

_Burning on the inside_

_Burning on the inside_

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Briz'zyne glanced at the crumpled form of the ooman, letting out a sigh. She had put up a good run, but it was slightly shorter than he would've liked.

Slipping off the branch the yautja de-cloaked and nudged Kianna's body with a finger. Seeing as how she continued to lay there like a dead log, Briz'zyne grabbed her still body and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

He marched back off towards his ship listening intently to the soft mutterings of the ooman, she had slipped from unconsciousness to sleep.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

_The streets were empty, aside from myself. Abandoned cars were strewn all over the place as if a giant had played with them. The sun clearly illuminated the area but there was still something that caused it to feel wrong. Perhaps it was the lack of visible life._

_A loud roar split the silent air causing a pack of strange looking dogs to run towards me. Some were limping, others were missing eyes, ears or other various body parts. But they took no notice of me as they continued to bolt past, a myriad of yelps and barkings. _

_I looked back towards the source of the dogs to seen a very large black thing come dashing my way. I don't know what was scarier, she smashed in face with razor sharp teeth or the blood red eyes. It took me a moment too long that this thing was looking for food, and that food happened to be me._

_I felt a heavy weight on my chest as it began to try and dismember me, snarling and drooling all the while. The jaws snapped inches from my face with a horrible gnashing sound._

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

I dared to open my eyes a crack, the brilliant white light threatening to blind me. I wiggled my fingers and toes, making sure they were still intact. As I went to move my arm I came upon a horrible realization.

I was tied down.

My eyes snapped open, struggling to focus in the blinding light. I could just barely see the gleam of the metal that kept me tied to this table. Immediately my mind went to worst case scenarios. The clicks of the yautja were starting to grow annoying. I froze. There was more than one set of clicks.

"Oh god."

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Briz'zyne and Nym'aste looked upon the struggling ooman before turning back to continue their conversation.

"_Why did you bring the ooman here?"_

"_It can put up a good run; perhaps it could provide some simple entertainment or a short hunt."_

"_Why not just kill it when you caught it if you have no use of it than to provide for entertainment?"_

"_It is not honorable to kill a downed ooman, only a fool would do that."_

"_What do you know of honor? You killed the ooman's mother without second thought!"_

The pair bickered for several moments, throwing wary glances at the restrained ooman who seemed to be coming around.

Nym'aste walked towards the table, placing his hand on the ooman's arm, trying to calm her from her struggling. As he inhaled he noticed a slightly familiar scent. He hissed and clacked his mandibles in frustration.

"_Briz'zyne, you realize that this is a female ooman, don't you?"_

The yautja warrior stared at Nym'aste before slowly shaking his head.

"_You know what that means, yes?"_


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Due to an unfortunate event (having to wipe my C drive…) the story is going to be delayed and be on an even long hiatus as I try and get my act together.

Thank you so much for those reviews, they keep me going.

And I am currently working on a story for Assassin's Creed (or at least thinking about it) due to the fact I finally got my own copy of the game.

So just keep your eyes peeled and your patience running.

As another side note, I'm gonna be changing my name! (w00t w00t) so just look out for Dæmon instead of my older pen name.

Much Love,

Dæmon


	5. The Perfect Plan?

A/N:

Holy shit guys, I'm like a zombie that has risen from the dead. You wish you were this cool.

To all of my reviewers, I'm thankful for you guys, because I was honestly gonna give up until I received an email stating that another person had left a review.

**Kaitamis: **your email for some reason pushed me to continue.

You know the drill folks. Music etc, etc. This chapter was conceived late at night with very little thought and much writer's block. I'm super sorry that this was extremely short, but really I'm having a serious lack of ideas. I won't want to write the stereotypical 'she falls in love with a predator' or the 'she becomes a well trained skilled warrior'. Suggestions are welcome and appreciated.

Much Love,

Dæmon

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

_Recap:_

_The yautja warrior stared at Nym'aste before slowly shaking his head._

"_You know what that means, yes?"_

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

I looked over towards the two yautja, unsure of what they discussed now. It's an awkward feeling, hearing others speak and not being able to comprehend. And from the sounds of it, these two were arguing, most likely about me.

Finally I glared at them, "Jesus Christ, you two are arguing like a married couple that can't decide on the color of the baby's room!"

I was pleased with myself until the one that had chased me edged closer to my bed, or shall I say, sheet of metal to which I was strapped, letting loose a threatening growl. Stupidly, I continued.

"Seriously, you argue waaaay too much. And now you're probably gonna kill me 'cause of your code of honor to save your own skin or some crap or whatever the hell you guys do." I paused only to inhale before continuing to rush onwards with my mini-rant. "But you know what? I don't really give a damn anymore! You killed off my mother, and my brother most likely will go live with friends so I'm by myself. And you know what? Being lonely sucks some major donkey balls! But I'm soooo sure that you guys are used to being alone and in the equivalent of solitary confinement!" I ended my rant with a very frustrated sounding screech. It was useless, like talking to a brick wall… They'd never give in and nor would they care.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Just kill me; I have nothing to live for anyways."

_Another day in this carnival of souls_

_Another night's sands end as quickly as it goes_

_The memories are shadows, ink on the page_

_And I can't seem to find my way home  
_

The awkward silence that ensued was shortly filled with a myriad of chirps, trills and clicks. God damn it was like listening to an army of confused birds. Despite my angry glares, they continued to converse. If eyes could shoot daggers, I'm sure they'd have plenty of them lodged in various appendages.

_And it's almost like your heaven's trying everything_

_Your heaven's trying everything to keep me out  
_

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Briz'zyne looked at Nym'aste and let out what could be interpreted as a sigh. _"Nym'aste, I am conflicted now. What should we do with this soft meat? Leaving her here is a risk I do not wish to make, and the Elders are bound to find out." _The other warrior looked at him and shook his head. _"You have made a foolish mistake brother and only you can right your wrongs. To leave the ooman here is plausible but to take her with us is a death sentence."_ Briz'zyne turned to face the sickly pale ooman and within seconds his mask was inches away from her nose.

_All the places I've been and things I've seen_

_A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams_

_The faces of people I'll never see again_

_And I can't seem to find my way home_

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

The sound of metal on metal is not something one easily mistakes or forgets. Now I was face to face with warrior whose life is that of killing, again. The masked face was quickly replaced with two beautiful albeit dangerous wrist blades. I couldn't help the troubled grin that crossed my face nor the slightly hysterical laughter that seemed to erupt from my throat.

__

'Cause it's almost like your heaven's trying everything to break me down

_'Cause it's almost like your heaven's trying everything to keep me out_

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Briz'zyne looked at Nym'aste once more, a half assed plan forming in his minde. _"Sedate her, and we will leave her some where far away where she will be left unknown and unquestioned."_

_'Cause it's almost like your heaven's trying everything to break me down_

_'Cause it's almost like your heaven's trying everything_

_Your heaven's trying everything to break me down_

_To break me down, to break me down_

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ_  
_

There is no way in hell that they were going to get anywhere near me with that needle. No freaking way. I don't have the irrational fear of needles like some, but I really don't want a needle the size of my thumb coming anywhere close to my body. I switched to Plan B, but the problem was, I didn't have another plan. So screaming and thrashing would have to do…

_Your heaven's trying everything_

_Your heaven's trying everything to break me down_


	6. Sometimes Plans Fail

A/N:

So this chapter came flying out relatively fast-ish. Perhaps it was all the extra energy and joy I had from getting AVP2 to work once more :]

Silly me decided to wait 6 chapters before telling what the characters look like. I even went back through all my files to make sure I hadn't before.

The reviews are pouring in (well kinda) either way it's pretty inspiring and motivational.

Thanks for the support you guys, I couldn't do it without you…

**GrayHuntress:** You made me smile, if not giving me a very miniature heart attack of…hope was it?

**Possumpie:** Perhaps Briz'zyne is just mentally slow. A retarded yautja… now that's an idea to toy with (maybe some other time…) I try pretty hard to match songs with things going on around, because that's how I go through life.

There will be no recap this chapter, probably due to laziness or something along that fact.

Xoxoxo

Dæmon

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Thrashing around like a fish out of water was probably one of my worst ideas, it did nothing to slow the approach of the needle. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

I felt the not so gentle prick of the needle and fluid began its course through my veins, leaving a painful burning sensation wherever it flowed. The ceiling began to spin and the world grew darker and the drugs began to take effect.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

The yautja cast wary glances upon each other and then back to the peacefully sleeping ooman. _"She should be in a state of dhi'ki-de for quite some time, but even I don't know how her frail body will react if and when she awakens." _Briz'zyne cocked his head to the side, causing his tresses to clink together as the metal like beads collided and began to study the tiny body on the table. _"Very well brother, leave her there for the time being, we are required to find a suitable location."_ The warriors turned to leave the room, the only noise betraying their absence was the soft clinking of the few metal plates on their body as they left.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

_A cold dark prison, surrounded in brick walls. The only way out was down those stairs. I was scared and unsure, but at the bottom there was light and the gentle whispers of human voices were music to my ears. Slowly and carefully I proceeded down the steps. Whatever lay ahead, I had to face there was no doubt about it._

_The sight of other humans brought an unrelenting joy to my heart. The room was dimly lit, by a singly hanging light fixture located about a wicked looking chair. It looked like a cross between a dental chair and a reclining chair found in average homes. The char was occupied by a man dressed in a soldiers' garb as well as a hat. His uniform was rather decorated showing his expertise and his face was bearded. The whispers began to grow in volume, "But look, he has a beard, surely he must posses some sort of rank!" I drew closer to the unconscious man, oblivious to the cold chill that swept its way through the room._

_In the blink of an eye he shot up, fully awake and his eyes danced about warily. Then I was the one in the chair, the overhead light blinding in my eyes. I could feel someone or something holding me down as the man spoke in a foreign tongue. He began to motion almost frantically to his teeth. His face was now mere inches away from mine and a sadistic grin lit up his face. His eyes were blank, almost soulless and his teeth were rotted and some filed to points. The stench of him was overpowering. It was a cross between death and decaying carcasses. _

_Cold metal pressed itself against my throat, sliding across my skin ever so gently. And then, there was the taste of blood. It was overwhelming, covering my tongue and going down my throat. My stomach began to churn and I struggled to break free as my body was preparing to purge. My struggle was not in vain, they quickly let go to allow me to vomit over the side of the chair, but as I went to return to my reclining position, a hand kept me down and I felt the urge rising once more, but there was nothing left in my stomach, not even the smallest amount of bile._

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

My eyes shot open as I took in a few ragged breaths. The room seemed colder somehow. I'm sure it was a combination between waking up in a cold sweat strapped down to a metal table. Taking a few extra breaths I struggled to calm myself. I could feel every heart beat, each one bringing a slight amount of pain.

A few minutes had passes before I decided to look around and try my restraints. They looked like simple straps crisscrossing over my body, except at my hands. The metal braces reminded me of something from medieval times, like I was to be hung on a dungeon wall. The design looked simple enough and very similar to handcuffs if anything. A sly grin split across my face as I recalled my friend using me for handcuffing practice when he worked with law enforcement. I had almost always managed to slip out, but now I wouldn't have the links and other cuff to use as leverage.

I fiddled with the metal the best I could, figuring it'd be better to try. Taking a deep breath I steeled myself for the pain that was sure to come from trying to slip my hand out. I folded my thumb in and very slowly began to try and pull my wrist out. The edges dug into my skin removing a few layers as I slowly worked my hand out. With one final shift the metal passed over the joint of my thumb. One hand was home free. Bleeding and bruised, but free nonetheless. I began the same, slow process with my other hand, losing more skin than I had wanted.

Surely the straps would be no problem seeing as how I had both hands. Quickly I began feeling around for latches, buckles, anything that would release them. I found what I was looking for. Little buckle like things that were just underneath the edge to the table, just barely out of my reach. It would require lost of work and awkward twisting to reach them. Gritting my teeth I left an arm hang off one side, bent at the wrist to feel my way around the under side of the table.

After several minutes of painful arm cramps and attempting to bend things in ways they shouldn't be bent, I had gotten the majority of the straps off. Sitting up I reached to fumble at the remaining straps but instead, I was distracted by the room around me. It was as if everything was built for giants, which made a great deal of sense, considering the people, err extraterrestrials I was with were small giants. Freeing my legs, I swung them over the side and gasped in shock. The drop down was easily 4.5 almost 5 feet, if not more. This drop wouldn't be pain free, but it was necessary. Sliding closer and closer to the edge, I pointed my toes hoping to reach the floor; there was no luck with that. With a deep breath I pushed the rest of my body off, landing on the floor in the rough equivalent of a crouch. Pain shot through the arches of my feet as I moved to stand.

I used a few precious moments to hurriedly pat myself down, making sure everything worked as it should. I hadn't sustained too many injuries, aside from missing skin on my hands and scratches decorating my arms, legs and part of my face.

I cautiously tiptoed to the door, trying to slow my ever rising heartbeat. Back pressed to the wall, I peered around the wall being sure to expose as little of myself as possible. The coast was clear, but the long hallway provided absolutely zero concealment let alone cover. Taking a few steps forward, I dropped my weight and slowly began to creep through the hallway. At the sound of clinking metal, my heart rate spiked. Well, spiked was an understatement. I fought the panic, the instincts of fight or flight.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

The warriors sat in the cockpit, monitoring the feeds from the security systems that were scattered around the ship. A guttural hiss escaped Briz'zyne's masked face. The medical bay was empty! Scanning the feeds more closely, he was careful to note the small traces of blood on the metal table. With the tap of talons he scanned through the rest of the ships security feeds. The stupid ooman was sneaking down one of the nearby hallways looking for an escape route. _"I'll show that pauk-de_ _pyode amedha not to wander around the ship…" _ The growl was a clear threat. Stalking out of the cockpit, the yautja made his way down the long hallways of the ship. A deep inhalation, pricking of the ears alerted him to her position. He let out a harsh cackle, _"Oh this shall be fun indeed…"_ The ooman's scent of fear was permeating every space of the ship and her heartbeat seemed to echo off the very walls.

Taking his time, the warrior strode down the hallway and within moments was able to see the ooman in all of her panicky glory. He clattered his mandibles in sick joy as her fear increased. A few more steps drew him closer, about 50 yards away. He was confident; he knew it would take seconds for him to cross that distance. But he waited for the ooman to make the first move…

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

I felt like I was in the Old West, where they had those crazy cowboy standoffs in the middle of town. Except this was a hallway and he was no cowboy. I half expected the song from The Good, The Bad and The Ugly to start playing. I took a deep breath. This wasn't a battle of wits or strength. I couldn't run past him, it would take a mere second for him to slice me in half. No, I had to be cunning. I glanced to the side, near the ceiling there was an open vent, but the climb was easily over 6 feet. This would be nothing like the 6 foot walls I had managed to scamper over before. Taking a deep breath I scooted back several feet. At an angle this seemed almost impossible, but at least I'd die trying. A swift crack of my knuckles, back and neck was the only thing to loosen me up. Inhaling deeply I sprinted for the wall, barely remembering to jump at the last minute. The yautja at the end of the hall sprung into action, with a fearsome roar he began stampeding towards me as I struggled to get my leg up and in to the vent. There was a big flaw in my plan that I just happened to realize. This wasn't a wall and I couldn't hook my leg on the other side to pull myself over. A few more moments of panic and then I felt a heavy had on my free leg. "Oh shit." I began to struggle, flailing my leg, trying to free it of the hand. A plan popped into mind and it had about a 50% chance of failure.

Slowly I inched backwards bending my leg and reach around with my foot until I found what I hoped was the bicep of the creature. Flexing all of my muscles, I pushed using his arm as leverage to get myself into the vent. The good news is, I was completely in the vent, and the bad news? He still had my leg. Panic started rising as I repeatedly kicked his hands with my free foot trying to ignore the pain that it caused me in the process.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Briz'zyne let out a threatening roar as the small being launched itself up the wall, struggling for the vent. Charging down the hallway he was latched onto one of her legs in what couldn't have been more than a few seconds. The stupid ooman was slowly losing her grip and sliding out of the vent, perhaps she was giving up? The nearly nonexistent weight on his arm increased slightly before the pale creature scrambled into the vent.

His clicked in annoyance; this was getting old pretty fast. He was much less than shocked when the female began lashing out at his hand with her other foot, kicking it repeatedly trying to break the grip of his fingers. The warrior tightened his grip, talons cutting into the delicate flesh. And then, there was this god awful, deafening noise. With his sensitive ears and the mask magnifying anything audible, the pain was short of extreme. The noise didn't stop and then started to grow in pitch.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Nym'aste glanced around in mild surprise as the shrieking echoed around the ship. Chattering and hissing to himself he made his way toward the fellow warrior's position. As her arrived at the scene, the predator couldn't help but trill with laughter. Briz'zyne's arm had disappeared into the vent, still attached to the ooman's leg. At last the screaming stopped and Briz'zyne turned his head to Nym'aste _"She didn't stay sedated as you can see. I don't think disposing of her will be very simple anymore." _ He turned back to the vent and snatched up the other leg. With a swift tug the ooman was outside of the vent, upside down and uncomfortable. The tiny hands quickly flew to the clothing covering her torso, trying to hold it down as a peculiar shade of red brushed her face.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

I could feel the heat in my cheeks, the intensity of the blushing. They totally didn't need to see that. But what could I expect being held upside down? Maybe I should start tucking in my shirts from now on, just in case I end up like this again. Being held upside down has some nasty consequences. Like all the blood rushing to my head, that is totally not fun. I tried to glare up at the giant, but I only received a clacking noise. "Ughhh…So uhm, you wanna do me a favor big guy? I really do not like being held upside down or having to hold my shirt down so I don't flash you again, because that is really embarrassing." I met the floor with a painful thud, but at least he had listened to me, right?

As I rubbed my tender legs and tried to shake the stars from my vision, I looked up. This was the first time I had actually gotten a really good look at my captors considering I wasn't running for my life.

The one standing in front of me was easily 7.5 feet and not to mention well muscled. That's a big understatement. I doubt there was any fat on that body. His skin was a dappled hunter green color, the sports were barely lighter, some flecked with brown. The hunter green faded to the color of the inside of a cucumber. Dreadlock like things hung from his head with random bands of gold. The 'hair' looked more like little tubes. I tilted my head to the side studying the rest of his body. The mask he wore was plain enough with only one mark in the center of the forehead. It was the shape of a T, kind of. It was a bit lopsided. The warrior was clad in some metal and the rest looked like fishnet. I let my eyes wander down, bright red flashed across my cheeks as I caught myself staring. Mentally I chided myself.

I looked behind him, narrowing my eyes slightly. The other one, he was a bit shorter, maybe about 7 feet and more of motley of browns, tans and bits of yellows, like he belonged in a desert and the other belonged in the jungle. That where the differences ended. He was just as muscled clad in identical gear, except for the mask. It wasn't as smooth as the other's and had more of a fearsome look.

Finished studying them, I shakily got to my feet only to have my knees buckle. My stomach was churning and shortly thereafter I was retching on my hands and knees. At this point I was glad that I hadn't eaten anything otherwise their floor would be covered in the contents of my stomach. With a few final gut wrenching coughs I leaned back against the wall and shut my tired eyes. Without the adrenaline in my body all the pain came back, the throbbing pain from my hands, fatigue from running and a slight itching from all the various scratches. I didn't want to imagine how bloodshot my eyes were right now.

As I moved to stand up once more the smaller predator took a few steps forward, clicking and chattering to the other, who let out a low hiss. "Oh lawdy…here we go again…" I muttered shaking my head.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Nym'aste tilted his head to the side a clicked softly _"Briz'zyne, what do you suggest we do with her?"_ He was just as curious about the ooman as she seemed to be about them. There was something intriguing about those blue eyes. They seemed to shift colors in the different lights, from blues to grays to what looked like a color that could pass as green. The small being was pale, in an almost sickening way. He found their lack of color to be disturbing. The hair was long and matted and a dirty gold color.

The chattering from his brother broke his focus. _"We can sell her for an unblooded's chiva, or use her as bait for the hard meat." "Brother look at her condition, do you really think she would make a stand against either of those? It would be even more dishonorable for another to kill her as you did her mother…"_ The smaller yautja trailed off as Briz'zyne let out a low growl as the past issue was brought up. He knew it was a beginner's mistake to do such a thing. He stared down at his bother, seeing that he wasn't paying attention. Slowly her turned to follow his gaze, looking upon the ooman, who seemed to be bouncing around in place and speaking rapidly. His translator only picked up a few words. She was saying something about showering, bathroom and pills. Briz'zyne tilted his head and clicked once more. Already so much time had been lost and it was nearing guan. _"Nym'aste take her to wash up, her stench is becoming over powering."_ The smaller warrior nodded in compliance.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

They are more talkative than half the girls I know, it's kind of scary I guess, seeing two big manly creatures clicking and chattering with each other like little angry women. Impatient, I started to do the potty dance, it was embarrassing but I really, really had to go pee. I can only hold that for so long. And then next thing I know, the brownish one was literally dragging me off to some random part of the ship, talking to himself all the way. It reminded me of how I would mutter as I walked away from my mother. That thought alone brought more tears to my eyes, I knew I'd never see her again, and every time I thought about it, it seemed to hurt more and more.

By the time I bothered to look around I realized I was in a humongous room. It reminded me of those really old Roman bath houses teachers would talk about it history, just a lot bigger. I turned to look at the predator that stood there like a statue. A few seconds later and I realized he wasn't going to leave. "Oh you can't be serious... You guys do not give people privacy do you?" I let out a frustrated groan. "Two can play this game." And so there I stood, my arms crossed. There was no way I was going to remove any clothing let alone clean myself with him in the room… Ok maybe I would.

With deliberate slowness I grasped the hem of my shirt…

Previously used words or phrases:

_**dhi'ki-de: **_Unconscious or coma

_**pauk-de**__**pyode amedha: **_(roughly trans. to) f*ing soft meat

_**chiva: **_trial or test

_**gkei'moun nain-de: **_(roughly trans. to) easy victory

_**zabin: **_small bug like creature

_**hulij-bpe: **_crazy

A/N: Oh look its me… again… how funny. I realize this chapter might not be up to par but bear with me as I'm trying to recall the plans I had for my story.

The story might get bumped in rating because I don't think nakie bits are 'T' rated.

Reviews are cherished and flames are welcome because without criticism, I can't improve my writing.


	7. Author's Note 2

A/N: I say what whaaaat?

Ok, enough of my silly nonsense.

I once more, had to wipe my C drive. (I'm not stupid when it comes to technology, I've gotten rid of most my viruses on my own, but some, its easier to wipe.) And Now I have Windows 7. It's weird.

I digress. I'm still working on Nobody's There (kinda) and well, for As An Angel Falls… I'm looking for a wee bit of advice?

_More like opinions…._

So, all those in favor of me continuing As An Angel Falls, say "aye" (in comments or by messages).  
And all those in favor of me stopping, deleting and starting another story from scratch say "pie." (see above)


	8. Bathtime Blunders

A/N:

I've made the wonderful realization that staying up for over 24 hours at a time is **extremely** brutal on my back. It hurts just to move a shoulder or stretch.

**Kaitamis:** haha the shirt totally came back from my middle & elementary school memories. We'd have to tuck in our shirts when we were doing cartwheels and such xD

**Possumpie:** I know, sorry to disappoint but I really didn't have a song come to mind. Don't worry there will be much more songs. Especially in this chapter ;D

**GrayHuntress:** Why thank you! I'm glad I can hold someone's interest :]

Xoxoxo

Dæmon

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

_Recap: _

_With deliberate slowness I grasped the hem of my shirt…_

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

_Come with me _

_Into the trees _

_We'll lay on the grass _

_And let the hours pass _

_Take my hand _

_Come back to the land _

_Let's get away _

_Just for one day _

I don't know how I'd ever forgive myself for this. I mean most girls would say "my boyfriend is the only person seen me naked." And then you have me. The first thing that saw me naked was an alien. It doesn't have a nice ring to it, not at all. I sighed, mentally counting down. I knew I needed to shower but I knew that if I was given a chance to back out, I sure as hell would.

_Let me see you _

_Stripped _

My mental argument against myself was failing miserably. Some things just don't work out very well, like arm wrestling yourself and losing. I didn't really have a choice considering Mr. Tall, Dark and Scary was not going to leave any time soon. "Maybe in 20 years I'll be able to get over this…"

_Metropolis _

_Has nothing on this _

_You're breathing in fumes _

_I taste when we kiss _

Another sigh and I turned away from the ever watchful predator. I tightened my grip on the hem of my shirt and quickly pulled it up, over and finally off my head. My shirt was dropped to the floor and I quickly slipped out of my tattered pants grumbling in frustration as I had to more or less kick them off my feet. My sandals were a lost cause; I probably lost them when I was running or something like that.

_Take my hand _

_Come back to the land _

_Where everything's ours _

_For a few hours_

I was suddenly more self conscious about my body. All the cuts and scrapes and bruises from various events before. At least the worst bruise was covered up. I had really learned my lesson with that one. It was a perfect example of "look before you leap." I didn't look before I had jumped in the backseat of a car and now I had a first sized bruise on my ass going through every color of the rainbow. My mooning career had been ended prematurely. I rapidly unsnapped my bra, making sure the large creature saw nothing. A few seconds later and I was in the nude. I made sure to not take my time as I slipped into the bath water. It was lukewarm at best but relaxing nonetheless.

_Let me see you _

_Stripped  
_

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Nym'aste watched the tiny ooman with very little interest. She was the one who complained about having to clean up after all. It took a few minutes for the female to realize that he wasn't going to leave. Nym'aste clicked softly, almost chuckling. He did not want to risk his skin if she were to get free again.

_Let me hear you _

_Make decisions _

_Without your television _

_Let me hear you speaking _

_Just for me _

He resisted the urge to growl at her to hurry up, what little patience he had was wearing thin very quickly. Nym'aste closed his eyes but made sure to keep facing her direction, thankful for the mask that shielded his face. His eyes snapped open when he heard the gentle crumple of clothing on the floor. The ooman was facing away from him and for that he was slightly thankful. _"How could a creature be so hideous?" _He mused and switched to the thermal vision on his mask. The amount of body heat that was being emitted from such a small creature was quite interesting and the shades of red, orange and yellow were almost a welcome sight compared to seeing the ooman for what it was, a short creature with a few supple curves but nothing that could compare to their own women. He watched with interest as the being moved. She was in rather good condition, muscles rippling smoothly under the delicate skin with even the simplest movements.

Let me see you

_Stripped _

As he had switched back to the usual vision mode the little female spun around to face him, shooting him a very unpleasant look. Nym'aste clattered his mandibles and made a trilling noise. _"Silly ooman, you stare upon me angrily as if I would think anything great of your disgusting body." _The last few words ended with a hiss. Of course the only reaction he received was the tilt of the head and a face filled with confusion and then frustration. The female turned back around and Nym'aste continued to study her half-heartedly. It was his turn to tilt his head slightly as he realized the ooman's pale skin was two toned, he never thought that they could be more devoid of color and much to his surprise, she was. Even with the majority of her body being a darker color than the under parts, it was still sickly pale in comparison. His sensitive ears picked up the gentle splashes of water as the female took care of cleaning herself.

Let me hear you

_Make decisions _

_Without your television _

_Let me hear you speaking _

_Just for me  
_

After what felt like an eternity, the ooman climbed out of the water making a rather large mess on the floor. He clattered his mandibles in frustration as she walked over to where her shirt and battered jeans lay leaving a trail of water. The ooman looked up at him sheepishly, "Do you have a uhh…towel?" Nym'aste growled under his breath and left the room. "Hey wait! I need a towel!" The ooman was following him and thus tracking water all over the floor of the ship. Great. Nym'aste turned around and let out a vicious growl, _"You ignorant soft meat! Perhaps Briz'zyne should have killed you as well!" _He noted with pleasure that the ooman had shrunken back slightly at his growl. Good, maybe she was learning something.

_Let me see you _

_Stripped_

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

After a not so fun bath time experience, and a beautiful stroll down the dank corridors, I was awarded. With a towel, pretty amazing reward huh? I wouldn't be surprised if most of the water had dripped off while we were in the process of getting towels. That's probably what accounted for his growling. Maybe he's the one that has to mop the floors.

Being more or less thoroughly dry and about five times cleaner, I looked upon my shirt and pants disdainfully. It felt like I was going back to square one very, very fast. Beginning the process of putting my pantalones, or pantatontes as I liked to call them, back on, I was greeted with another low rumble of a growl and surprisingly a shake of the head. "Oh no. I am NOT going to walk around this damned ship in my undies! I don't care if you loooove to prance around your ship in a dainty little loincloth, but I will not stand for that!" I could feel my cheeks turning red as the warrior just stared at me with that blank mask. Then I heard it. The guttural, inhuman laugh, but it was a laugh nonetheless.

And of course with me being the extremely fortunate and lucky person I was, the other warrior just happened to stroll on by. I'm sure those few clicks and trills told my story considering I have two laughing predators on my hands. And no clothes except the bare essentials. This was going to be a long rest of the night, or whatever time it was. That sudden realization reminded my mind of the fatigue and stress my body had been through in the past few hours? Or could it be even days? I don't know how long I was out for. I huffed a sigh, oh well, I'd be off this blasted ship soon enough.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

The rest of the day –or is it night?- passed without incident, and I was now more or less back in my old clothes again. But hey, it was better than those little loincloths. Before locking me into the medical room in which I had awoken, both the alien males had gotten into a little spat. It was hard to tell, with all the clicking, hissing and growling, but it certainly couldn't be good. Well, at least not for me. But now, my mind was telling me to sleep, and I readily agreed.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

"_Briz'zyne, surely you can't be serious about this?" "Tell me, do you have any better idea brother?"_ The smaller male sighed, seeing the losing battle he continued to fight. _"No, but surely there is some other way to dispose of this creature without killing it…"_ He trailed off, shaking his ornate mask 'zyne let out a low growl, _"Very well. If you can find a better way to 'dispose' of our little problem, then perhaps brother, we could go with that."_ This simple proposal lifted Nym'aste's heavy heart, if only slightly. _"I am sure that there is some place with few oomans that we can deposit her…"_ He trailed off, lost in his own thoughts.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Before long the cloaked spacecraft was hovering over a small town in the middle of the desert. The population was miniscule, not even enough to be considered a town, but it was a happy looking establishment. The warriors had waited for nightfall before they put their plan into action. They settled the ship down a good distance away from the closest home and carefully disengaged the cloaking mechanism. Nym'aste was in the medical bay, observing the sleeping ooman. Warily glancing around to make sure he was alone, the predator quickly snatched up a needle and pulled out a small little bit of metal that was hidden in his armor. Still looking behind him every few seconds, he quickly loaded the needle and inserted it into the sleeping girl's arm. Within moments the deed was done and Nym'aste could barely resist the urge to purr with delight.

He heard the _**whoosh**_ of the door and turned to face Briz'zyne. _"Are we ready?" "Yes brother, gather the ooman and let us leave."_ Nym'aste scooped up the sleeping form, almost cradling her against his muscular chest before stepping behind the other male. The pair silently made their way out of the ship and set foot once more on the strange terrain of the human world. The walk only took a few short minutes and they were soon just outside the town limits when Briz'zyne gave a curt nod. Nym'aste slowly dropped to one knee and lowered the girl to the ground, feeling her fingers faintly try to clutch the powerful warrior. He watched as the human curled up on the cold ground beneath the tree which he set her. He felt a slight pang in his chest, but knew it was the right thing to do.

Without further hesitation the warriors silently walked away, easily slipping away into the shadows of the night. Only a faint streak of blue signified the departure of their ship.

The End.

(For now…)

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

A/N: Talk about an unsatisfying ending eh? I really can't think of where this can go, so for now, this is the end.

I'm sorry if you hate me, but I might continue the story in a while.


	9. New Beginnings

A/N: SURPRISE!

**Warning, this chapter contains graphic material that may be unsuitable for minors. Reader discretion is advised.**

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

It's been what, 5 or 6 years since they found me? I don't really keep track of the time anymore. The town is relatively small but the people are nice and there's work to be done, so I'm not gonna complain.

The townsfolk that found me under the tree said I was in pretty rough shape, dehydrated and all that jazz. To be honest, I don't really remember much about _that_ –other than being woken up by an overzealous dog- or at least that's what I tell the shrink. My adoptive family encouraged me to see a shrink but I still don't see how it was beneficial. Just put on a smile, say things are fine and leave out the important details, which pretty much meant leaving out everything. But now their concerns had shifted from the past to the present. As they put it, I had been hitting the bottle pretty hard but I just say that I'm a connoisseur of alcohol… It sounds more pleasant. Besides, if I want to slowly destroy my liver, I can. It is my money after all.

I wouldn't say that it's bad that the bartenders know me by name. Besides, it's a small area so we all kinda know each other. But the fact that the bartenders know my schedule and drinks of choice, well now that's a different story.

Okay, so maybe I had a bit too much to drink. I usually try to stay away from the land of blackouts but I could feel myself getting dangerously close to the border. Fortunately, the bartenders knew to cut me off and that my tab would be paid but I would just take a while to count out the money.

A tiny bit more stumbling than usual was required for me to make it out of that fine drinking establishment in one piece. The chilly winter air provided practically no help when it came to sobering up. I had barely made it to the curb when the sea of nausea and all its glory came rushing at me. "Good bye dignity." Violent vomiting wasn't a new concept to me, or to any of the innards that were damaged during the path of destruction pursued by my stomach contents. Fortunately this usually helped me to sober up, if only a little. But I was sober enough to make the short trip to my little flat, without too much incident I hoped.

Could I have been more wrong? Probably. Do I really want to think about what could be worse than what transpired that night? Not really.

I remember trudging home and accidentally bumping shoulders with a random fellow. I guess he didn't take my current state in to account, or maybe he did and that's why it happened. I felt strong arms wrap around me, one of them smart enough to cover my mouth to prevent my pleas. The sudden movements quickly upset what little sense of balance I had and I was approaching the brick wall of the alleyway at a concerning speed. However, my face was spared from what would have been an ugly reunion but unfortunately, the back of my head wasn't. As if I needed any more help with causing disorientation…

The warm hand was still firmly clapped over my mouth and I realized that this stranger's other hand was the cause behind the incessant tugging at my jeans, fumbling with the button and zipper. Aaannd now we cue the panic and the wild thrashing.

By some stroke of luck I had managed to wiggle out of his grasp but then came the not so lucky part of luck, I realized this as I was suddenly sprawled out on the ground and forcefully rolled on to my back. Whoever this man was, he was strong as well as heavy. This I realized when I discovered that movement would be close to impossible, especially with the uncomfortable weight on my chest. "You great big bag of dicks, you've got two seconds to get the fuck offa me or so help you God…" For a drunk, I was actually pretty pleased with my coherency. However, my attacker was not and decided the best way to shut me up was by using his mouth.

So here I was, being more or less sexually assaulted, with some random guy forcing himself between my legs and keeping my mouth shut with his own. I tried pulling away, I tried moving my head and Christ, I'm pretty sure I even tried to head-butt him. All I could feel was pain as his teeth assaulted my lips in such a way that was by no means sexy. My heart rate increased tenfold as I hear the telltale sound of a zipper being undone. "Nononono, please! Stop!" My cries and pleas didn't sound like my own and they only served as fuel to this vile man's fire. "Oh but I do adore it when you beg," It was little more than a low growl when he said it but I knew it was not going to end well. I felt his free hand trail down to the waistline of my pants before he slowly worked them down. I felt a rough finger snag the crotch of my panties to force the last bit of protection I had aside. Unable to bear the humiliation any longer, I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to ignore the silent tears that were streaming down my face.

My eyes squeezed shut even more as I heard the sound of a zipper once more and I tried to brace myself for what was to come. Nothing could have prepared me. The pain was just short of excruciating as he slammed in to me; his free hand grabbed anything to hold on to as he continued his assault. A small whimper escaped as he nipped at my neck and ears. "Oh but this is so delightful, you say no, but your body, oh how it says yes, how it _begs_ for more…" My ears refused to block out the noises. The words, the heavy panting, the grunts, the groans, the sickening sound of his skin slapping against mine… My skin crawled as I felt one of his rough hands drag its way to my throat, wrapping his fingers around it none too gently. His grip became tighter still as his thrusting began picking up speed.

The world seemed to be slowly dimming as I struggled to take a breath to fill my lungs, but it only came out as a weak sounding gasp. The last things I felt were his final thrusts, the contraction of muscles and his teeth pulling and biting at the skin of my breasts.

I welcomed the darkness with open arms.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

I woke to the sounds of something rustling in the trash. The first thing I noticed was that I was still alive. That's always a plus. Then along came the confusion as to why the fuck I was laying down, partially naked in an alle- Oh. The memories hit me like a ton of bricks. It felt unreal, like it was all just a bad dream that it didn't actually happen. Oh God, how I prayed that it was just a dream. I spent more time than I'd care to admit wallowing in whatever emotions I felt. I was mostly numb I think. Maybe I was in shock, I dunno. My common sense finally kicked in and I moved to fix my clothes the best I could.

I felt so disgusted, stumbling on in to one of the lovely 24 hour pharmacies to grab a bottle of water and the magic little pill, Plan B. The cashier didn't even bat an eye, for which I am thankful. Buying shit like that for some reason is always embarrassing. Even if you don't wanna believe it, they're totally judging you. It is human nature to judge and be judged after all.

As the automatic doors slid shut, I swear I heard a soft clicking noise.

I started running.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

I made it to my flat in record time. All my doors and windows were locked, the blinds drawn shut. I was safe, safe in my little well lit cave, safe to drink away those memories, safe to run away from my past. But first, I had other matters to tend to. I cast a wary glance down at the little pack that for some ungodly reason, cost $60. The instructions were simple enough, take one now and take the other in a few hours. A few swigs of water and the pill went down with relative ease. I shambled to the kitchen area in search of food. I was halfway through pulling food out of my fridge when I froze, my appetite suddenly gone. I reached for a bottle of soda instead and turned away, heading off to the shower.

Calling the police wasn't high on my priorities. At some point it was, but not any more. Not until I could be sure that I wasn't slowly going crazy and imagining those sounds. Right now I just wanted to wash all the filth from my body and then curl up on the couch and pass out while watching the news or something equally calm.

The warm water was like a godsend. I stood under the stream of water, reveling in its warmth for who knows how long. All I know is I had no desire to move. I had scrubbed every inch of my skin until it was red, as if that would help to comfort me. With practiced ease I wrapped my hair up in one towel and grabbed another to wrap around my body after drying off.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

The news was dull. It's always the same old stuff. Car accident here, shooting there. On good days there maybe be a homicide investigation or two. I felt myself drifting off slowly and barely suppressed a groan when one of the reporters started blabbing on about "breaking news".

"_An unidentifiable body was found off of Hermosa and Elm earlier today. Eyewitness reports claim that they saw a man in his mid to late thirties walking by when a flash of blue light seemed to engulf the man before burning him alive. The police are asking any more witnesses to step forward as they try to find a lead."_

My eyes snapped open as the newscasters showed images of this victim, burned to a crisp with bits of crimson and yellow seeping between what I could only imagine were cracks in the skin- or what had once been skin.

"Oh. _Shit_."

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

A/N: GOOD ENUFF. I'm tired. And I wanna get this out. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a lot of typos and grammatical issues. Whatevs.

R&R, concrit is always welcome.


End file.
